


Kinktober 2017 - Undertale style! (Hiatus)

by TheSavvySinner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bukakke, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Spanking, read only by monsterous garbage, tralala to gay baby jail for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSavvySinner/pseuds/TheSavvySinner





	1. Chapter 1

Heya! Savvy here and this month will start kinktober! I have a list and will do my best to execute each one well. Here is the lovely list:  
  
  


1. Spanking  
2. Dirty talk  
3. Public  
4. Bukakke  
5. Humiliation   
6. Size Difference  
7. Creampie  
8. Latex/Leather  
9. Asphyxiation  
10. Edgeplay  
11. Sadism/Masochism  
12. Master/Slave  
13. Medical play  
14. Sensory Deprivation   
15. Sounding   
16. Waxplay  
17. Blood/Gore  
18. Daddy  
19. Somnophilia  
20. Pet Play  
21. Double (Or more) Penetration  
22. Glory hole  
23. Shibari  
24. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  
25. Boot worship  
26. Shotgunning  
27. Branding   
28. Xenophilia (Objects/Aliens ect)  
29. Watersports/Omorashi  
30. Toys  
31. Any combo of the above

I hope to do most of these, but I might have to change a few.

Hope you'll enjoy it!  
(P.S. I may not get to all of them every day because of life, but I'll try to get them all in through the month. Thank you for understanding! <3)


	2. 1: Trying Something New

     Oh gosh, he was nervous, hands wrung together as anxiety nagged at him. What if she didn't want to try out anything? That she'd find him disgusting for suggesting it? That-  
  


     "Hello, my friend. How are you?" The caprine monster asked politely, a gentle smile on her face as she greeted her small boyfriend. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he looked up at her, her scarlet eyes sparkling. He always got lost in those beautiful orbs. He swallowed down his fears and grinned at her.  
  
"h-hey, tori! i'm, uh... i'm good, just, y'know... chillin'," he joked with a wink, causing the monster to giggle happily.

"I see that, Sans. You said you would like to ask me something?" She inquired, hiding a smirk as the skeleton blushed deeply.  
"y-yeah! uh, well... i... kn-know we already have done 'that,' but... i-i mean, i'd... i'd like to try some things.."

She had to keep herself from scooping the small skeleton up in her arms and throwing him right onto the bed as she watched the adorable display.

"Oh? Like what, dear?" She pressed on, feigning an innocent smile that hid her true desires. He seemed to become more closed off and embarrassed, afraid to say it. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his skull gently, whispering, "It is alright, my love. Please do not be afraid to ask anything. I love you." He smiled a little and regained some of his confidence once more.

"i... want you to... sp-spank me?" He nearly asked by his tone, questioning if it was okay. So much for confidence. She was surprised for a moment, then chuckled and picked him up, holding him close.

"Is that all, dear? Of course I can try that with you! You need not be so nervous," she said with a grin, carrying him upstairs into her private quarters. He was set onto the soft sheets and felt small under her dominant expression.

"Oh, dear... Do not look so afraid... Now, you've been a naughty boy... Turn over on your stomach," she purred and licked her lips as he eagerly followed her directions. She hooked her thumbs on the band of his shorts and slowly pulled them down, his magic already formed as his excitement grew. She chuckled and touched the smooth faux-flesh, resting her hand on his magic behind. His entire face flushed blue, using his arms to hide his embarrassed expression from her. She sighed and smiled a little, her fingers trailing down to the opening he made for her, slipping a finger in. She received a pleasured whimper in response, causing her to quicken the pace. His whines rose and he came close until she stopped. He made a soft noise of disapproval and she giggled deviously.

"Do you not remember? This is a punishment, not a reward," she teased. She licked her finger clean of any magic and rubbed his behind, then, bringing her hand high in the air, brought it down harshly on the fake flesh.

"ah! m-mommy, please..." He begged to her.

"What do you want, my dear?" She asked him, repeating the rough treatment.

"mhn... i-i... more, p-please..!" He pleaded. She leaned down and kissed where she hit, before starting all over again, the magic darkening a little as she abused the area. After a short while she took notice of his wettened folds and dragged a finger up the slit, pressing her thumb against her index and then pulling them apart as a string of the substance connected her fingers.

"My, my, you really like this, do you not? You are wet just by this... How lewd, Sans," she hummed, her boyfriend whimpering in shame as his entrance ached for more. She got on her knees and lifted his legs so the top of his knees were on her shoulders.

"You have taken it well, my love... All right, I believe you deserve a little something for holding through for me." She pressed her warm nose against the contrasting cool flesh, then pushed her tongue inside to taste his sweet juices. He cried out, his legs and body quivering. Her eyes closed as she intook all the beautiful sounds he made, and made a noise of surprise when a wave of his juices covered her tongue. His hips twitched as he came, pushing against her mouth and falling down against the bed, exhausted. She swallowed the substance and licked the remaining from his folds and her lips, crawling next to him in the bed. She kissed his forehead and she held him close to her chest, his face nuzzling her breasts.

"Did you like that, love?"

"... heh, yeah... i really did."

"... hey? tori?"

"Yes?"

"could we... do it again sometime?" 

She chuckled softly and nodded, closing her eyes with him in her arms.

"Of course, my love. I would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried... X3 Posting this at 2:49 AM so if there's typos I'm sorry XD


	3. 2: What a Dirty Boy

Sans creeped up behind his brother as he cooked, smirking as he wrapped his arms around his waist, one hand sliding down to rub his crotch. His brother yelped in surprise and dropped the spoon previously in his hand, the metal utensil clattering to the floor. He whimpered, involuntarily moving his hips with Sans' rubbing.

"S-SANS, PLEASE, I... M-MH, I..." He trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"you what, bro? specify, sweetheart," he purred softly, drawing a quiet moan from the taller siblings.

"P-PLEASE, I... N-NEED, MORE, SANS... G-GIVE ME MORE, BROTHER...!" He sounded needy and pathetic, making Sans chuckle under his breath.

"mmh... good boy, bro, that's right... you want me, don't you? you want my cock in that gorgeous pussy, yeah, pap?" Papyrus nodded a little and his his face.

"D-DON'T SAY IT SO LEWDLY!" He screeched in embarrassment, but the smaller brother ignored it.

"don't act like you don't love it, babe. you absolutely adore it... talking about how i'll slowly tease your pussy with my fingers. i'll push them in until you cum. i'll lick up the mess you made and i'll absolutely wreck you... right here." Papyrus whined, his entrance already leaking. Sans touched the wetness and his fingers slipped in with ease.

"A-AH! NH... S-SANS, CAN'T WE MOVE TO... S-SOMEWHERE MORE APPROPRIA-AAATE!! MMN!" Sans' added another finger with a satisfied smirk.

"i think this is perfect, paps." He said lazily, roughly fingering the skeleton. Papyrus bit down on his hand as he came, coating his fingers in the magical substance. Sans slowly licked them clean, putting on a show for his brother as he dipped his tongue between his fingers and sucked the substance off of his phalanges.

"what a dirty boy... letting your brother ravage your body like this," He cooed devilishly, making the other blush profusely. Papyrus whined with a mix of shame and arousal, legs quivering under his weight that suddenly felt ten times heavier.

"S-SANS, PLEEAAASE..." He complained, swaying his hips a little in desperate hopes that his brother would do something, anything to fulfill his arousal. Sans pulled his own shorts down and rubbed his glowing shaft, rubbing the tip against Papyrus' folds.

"heh... ready, sweetheart? i'm gonna make you scream my name..."


	4. 3: "Play" Date

This was certainly not expected.

Alphys blushed as she sat next to her girlfriend, Undyne, a tablecloth draping over legs. As they waited for the waiter to come and take their orders, one of Undyne's webbed hands quietly snuck down, resting on the lizard monster's thigh. Now, that startled her but was all fine and dandy... Until she moved it. A lot. 

"U-Undyne, please!" she whispered, complaining, "W-we're in public!" The fish just grinned and winked, replying, "I know." Her hand slipped into the jeans her lover hand worn, fingers stroking her hot mound. Alphys whined and covered her face, cheeks flushing bright red. She made sure to keep quiet, biting down on her hand to muffle any noises. Undyne hummed as if nothing was happening, slipping a finger past the thin fabric and pushing it inside. Alphys held back a yelp, whimpering just barely under her breath as she moved her hips with it a little. It felt so good... 

Undyne lightly kissed her cheek, adding a second finger. She chuckled as she heard a suppressed, struggled whine from the other, calling it a success. She scooted closer and let Alphys hold onto her comfort in the embarrassing situation, glancing over to make sure no one had arrived yet. Nope. Perfect. He whispered soft words of love into her ear, drawing her closer. After a minutes someone cleared their throat and the girls' attention snapped towards them. Undyne told the waiter their orders and, as he walked away, whispered to Alphys knowing she was on the brink of release, "We'll finish this later, babe..."


	5. 4: Milking It

The royal guard growled as he was pushed on his knees, glaring up at his lazy counterpart. His brother stood next to him, his shaft rage and needy.

"c'mon, bro, make that mouth of yours useful," he teased, finally having a chance to jab at him for all the past insults.

"FUCK YOU, SANS!" He replied, pride clouding his vision. He jolted and gasped when the top of a shoe rubbed against his pelvis, only shielded by his leather pants.

"that's not nice to say to your bro, edge," spoke Stretch, a mischievous smirk on his features. The skeleton on the ground had half a mind to retort a snarky insult back, but the thought was quickly washed away along with his vision as something was pushed inside, making him tear up at the pain and strange sense of pleasure.

"AH! F-FUCK!" He cried out in surprise, inhaling sharply as his sibling's cock was pushed in and out of his socket. 

"mm, bro... heh, that feels real nice, boss," Sans muttered, his voice laced with pleasure and satisfaction. Stretch let his shorts drop to his ankles with a chuckle.

"NH... TH-THE FUCK DO YOU TH- MNH!!" His words were cut off by his mouth being filled with Stretch's orange member, red rising to his cheeks. Though his hands were tied regardless, he didn't really want it to stop. Sans' thrust were shallow and quick while Stretch's were deep and slower, the edgy guard almost choking on the magic. His brother was getting noisier, clearly reaching his peak. Edge decided 'fuck it' and used his tongue to wrap it around Stretch's shaft, squeezing as he sucked on it, drawing a struggled moan from his counterpart. Sans was the first to come, pulling his brother's head forward to bury deep in his socket, the magic substance filling it and dripping down his cheek. He continued to use his tongue, teasing the other knowing he would break soon, as well. After only a few more minutes he could feel and taste the other's hot and heavy release in his mouth. Stretch pulled out is his mouth and Sans smiled a bit, genuinely, as Edge swallowed it down with now problem. Sans kissed his sibling's skull, clearly happy that he actually did what he requested as Stretch untied Edge.


	6. 5: The Words of Your Master

Papyrus sat on the edge of his bed, nervous. He and Sans never really discussed kinks, and when they decided to branch off from loving whispers, he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Yet he also felt excited, bones clacking as they rattled in anticipation. He was snapped out of his thought upon hearing the door creak open, a black, form-fitting tank top the only thing adorning his body. Papyrus blushed as Sans approached him.

"you know the safe word, right, paps?" Sans asked, making sure Papyrus was ready in case anything got out of hand. Papyrus nodded with a gentle smile, trust in his sockets. With that understanding, Sans took a breath to get ready for a moment, then took on his dominant demeanor.

"on the ground," he ordered, crossing his arms. 

"B-BUT THE FLOOR IS SO DIRTY, SA-" Papyrus tried to protest, quickly cut off by a smack to the cheek. 

"i said 'on the floor,' mutt! do not make me repeat myself! and you will call me 'master' from here on forward, understood?" Papyrus wasn't expecting so much to happen and scrambled to the ground on his knees with a nod. 

"Y-YES!" He replied, orange across his cheeks. 

"yes, what?" Sans asked, a scowl on his face.

"...Y-YES, MASTER...?" He nearly asked, feeling embarrassed about the situation. Sans scoffed and used his foot to rub against Papyrus' pelvis. 

"hmph. took you fucking long enough, slut." He growled, pressing his toes against the coalescing magic contained in Papyrus' shorts. The taller brother gasped and whined at the feeling, moving his hips to rub against the stimulation. However, Sans pulled his foot away once he started, drawing a quiet whimper from the sub.

"no extra, is that clear? you are only allowed to take what is given to you and nothing more!" He barked, Papyrus nodding quickly in response.

"Y-YES, MASTER!" He yelped, forcing his hips still as Sans started rubbing him once again. He knelt down, now using his hand, slipping it past the waistline of his shorts to rub the dripping wet entrance he'd made. Soft moans and whines came from Papyrus, holding himself back from making more of the feeling. Sans slipped a finger in, using his thumb to rub circles around the clit, Papyrus' expression melting into one of absolute bliss.

"heh," he scoffed, "you look like a bitch in heat, desperate for my attentions." Papyrus couldn't respond, the feeling only increasing when a second finger was added. His walls tightened around Sans' fingers, words reduced to babblings of pleas and 'master.' Sans continued to whisper degrading words to him, smirking when he felt a warm substance wash over his fingers. He pulled them out, watching as strings of the magic connected his fingers. 

"you actually enjoyed that, dog... how disgusting." He winked.


	7. 6: Your 'Little' Problem

*You hear something to your left.

"HUMAN! DOWN HERE!!" 

*It's Papyrus!  
*How did he...?

♥*Pick him up. *Leave him.

*You pick him up with both hands and he yelps, then settles down.

"AH! H-HUMAN, BE CAREFUL! I AM... RATHER FRAGILE LIKE THIS..."

*He blushes. How cute! Hm...  
*Though you did hear he was in heat earlier.  
*Let's test that.

♥*Remove his scarf. *Leave him be.

*You pull at his scarf and, with little effort, pull it off of his neck.  
*Papyrus is shy without his cool scarf.

*Keep it. ♥*"Give it back."

*You set him down and tie his hands, then pull the rest of the fabric to gag him.

*Papyrus looks embarrassed.  
*You notice a soft glow emitting from his shorts.

♥*Pull his shorts away. *Leave while you can.

*You pull his shorts down, revealing the orange entrance he created at his pelvis hidden just by his black, semi-see through body suit.  
*Papyrus whimpers with a blush, but need is in his sockets.

♥*Take his innocence from him. *Leave. Now. He's still fairly innocent.

*You thrust a finger into the magic. He cries out into the scarf, squirming.

♥*You can't stop now.

*He wraps his legs around your finger, moans muffled by the fabric.  
*His eye is glowing.  
*The black spandex on his bones is torn at the crotch.

♥*Keep it up.

*You continue the quick thrusts, using the thumb of your hand that he's lying on to rub his ribs, soul glowing through the gaps.

♥* He's close. Finish him off.

*You push in as deep as you can and he releases onto your finger, coating it in liquidy magic.

*He looks embarrassed but satisfied.

*...

*You dirty sinner.


	8. 7: Add a Little Cream

Finally some time together! With Mettaton always on his shows and meeting fans and writing scripts, as well as Papyrus' training and sentry duty as well as his curfew, the two lovers hardly had time together. Now their schedules were free for the first time in months. However, there was one thing Papyrus was bound to keep from Mettaton.

He was in heat.

He kept his legs crossed as they watched TV, magic beads of sweat pouring down his face. He felt so hot, as if fire kissed every inch of his bones. He must've look very uncomfortable, Mettaton gently placing a hand on his femur. That only made him feel worse.

"Darling, are you alright? You look like you're sweating... Are you sick?" He asked, placing his other hand on Papyrus' forehead.

"I-I AM WELL, METTATON! NO N-NEED TO BE WORRIED!" He insisted, however his boyfriend didn't seem to agree.

"Nonsense! You're burning up! Here, I'll be right back!" He stood, his fingers just barely dragging along Papyrus' femur and making him shiver in a soft delight. He couldn't hold it back much longer. When Mettaton returned he held a damp towel in hand, dabbing it cold water-soaked fabric on Papyrus' skull.

"M-METTATON, I... I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU..." He began, guilt biting at his soul and overriding his embarrassment.

"What is it, darling?" The robot inquired, continuing to lightly dab Papyrus' forehead.

"I..." He sighed, stopping him by grabbing his wrist lightly.

"I'M IN HEAT... I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU BECAUSE I JUST WANTED A NICE NORMAL DATE... ESPECIALLY WITH OUR CONSTANTLY CONFLICTING SCHEDULES..."

"H-heat..?" Muttered Mettaton, receiving confirmation in the form of a small nod. Slowly, a smirk rose to his face.

"Oh my... Well, I suppose we should take care of that, shouldn't we, Pappy?" His voice was a low, seductive purr, causing the skeleton' face to flush orange.

"A-ARE YOU SURE..?" Papyrus stuttered as his boyfriend crawled on the couch over him, sliding his hands up his 'COOL DUDE' top.

"Darling, I've never been more sure," he whispered, kissing his neck. Papyrus mewled as the robot's fingers slipped between his ribs, occasionally brushing against his soul. Light licks and nibbles peppered his neck, cool hands trailing down to remove his shorts. They then wrapped around the formed shaft, Papyrus whining with need as it was slowly stroked. Mettaton smiled a little at the expression and continued, kissing his forehead. He wasn't expecting to be flipped around on the couch, his lover growling above him, holding the robot's metal legs up and raising his hips off of the seat.

"P-Papyrus!" He yelped in surprise, not expecting the turn of events. Papyrus' eye glowed with lust, using his free hand to rip the black tights off as his other hand held the other's legs up by his ankles.

"I'M SORRY, METTATON... YOU'RE GOING TOO SLOW!" He growled, pushing into his boyfriend's entrance. Metta covered his mouth and muffled a moan, welcoming the intrusion. It was an amazing feeling, and felt even better when they both came. He wasn't expecting multiple rounds...

By the 5th time he'd been flipped on his stomach with his ass in the air, gripping the arm of the chair as he rode through another orgasm, Papyrus following suit. The skeleton chuckled at the sight, a low, lovely sound that contrasted with his usual high voice. He placed his hand on his ass, using his thumb to touch the mixed substance covering and leaking from his lover's folds and down his thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm behind! I was out at a local con yesterday. ;u; I'll be caught up within the next few days!


	9. 8: The Leather Feels Nice Today

Papyrus smiled as he felt the leather collage rub against his neck, before easily concealing it under his signature scarf. He knew he couldn't admire it too much out in the open yet, but hoped that one day soon he could flaunt off who he belonged without worry.

Once Papyrus got home he noticed a sticky note on the table next to the couch. "come upstairs ♥" it read, the tall skeleton recognizing his brother's handwriting easily. His cheeks burned orange as he followed the note's instructions, heading upstairs to his room. He pushed open the cracked door, his blush bursting across his entire face. His brother's body was fully exposed, no clothing to hide his beautiful ivory bones.

"W-wowie... Sans, you..." His gaze then settled upon the bed, the first thing that caught his eye being a thick leather belt. Oh boy. Sans winked and Papyrus sat on the bed, removing his scarf to expose his beloved collar.

"who do you belong to, papyrus?" Sans rarely said his full name, but when he did the younger sibling found it unbelievably sexy.

"Y-you, brother," he replied automatically.

"good boy," Sans chuckled, prowling closer. Papyrus shuffled a little as his brother picked the belt up. He pressed his sibling's wrists to the headboard and wasted no time tying Papyrus' hands to it. Sans moved the scarf so the taller skeleton could clasp it between his teeth. 

"do not let that go," he ordered, Papyrus nodding eagerly. Sans grabbed a pair of leather gloves and slipped them on, rubbing Papyrus' ribs under his shirt. The cool, smooth yet textured feeling was nice, making hin whine under the touch. He looked at his older brother.

"now, let's have fun, baby bro..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm behind! I'll hopefully be able to catch up by this weekend! It's been really hectic recently but it's calming down. Thank you for sticking with me!


	10. About delays.

Hey guys! I'm so sorry everything's been pushed back so much. I've had a lot of things to do the last couple weeks and hardly have time to write much. Unfortunately, this means that my "Kink **tober** " will partially be "Kink **tember**." I'm not very happy about all this but I will soon hopefully be able to provide at least semi-regular updates for this. Thank you to everyone who hasn't yet lost hope in me! Love you guys! See you in chapter 9!  <3


End file.
